


Crossing the Thresholds

by UmJamLam



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmJamLam/pseuds/UmJamLam
Summary: Shinbi wonders how she can confess to Soi when she only seems to have Tei on her mind.
Relationships: Eri/Lance, Soi/Shinbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Crossing the Thresholds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First time writing a Nameless fic and I have yet to complete the game. I've completed Lance, Yeonho, Yuri and am almost done with Tei's route so I'm not sure what happens in Red's or anything beyond. This is set assuming a Lance route.

It felt odd coming to Banjul without Soi. It was a wonderful cafe but usually she was the one so happily declaring “Today is a Banjul day! Lets treat ourselves with some eye candy!” with her boisterous voice and sparkles in her eyes.

Yet it couldn’t be helped. Soi was bedridden today and Shinbi had wanted to be able to bring her some tea to help her rest better. ZZZ had proven time and time again to be quite the powerful sedative; after all, it could even get Soi to relax after just a cup. Had Eri and Shinbi not seen that witchcraft on their own, neither would have believed it.

Lance didn’t. Indeed, in his own words he was shocked “that anything could make that girl sit still for even a single minute.” While Eri would have preferred he not refer to one of her best friends as ‘that girl’ she had to admit she knew where he was coming from. With all her energy and exuberance, and an almost scary determination once she set herself to something, Soi really was a force to be reckoned with. Yet at the end of the day she was still only human which was more than she could say for half of her present company.

Today it was the three of them: Shinbi, Lance, and herself.

The cafe was rather empty which was rather surprising considering school had just let out and the weather was perfect. Perhaps it was for that very reason—everyone would rather be outside enjoying the sun as opposed to inside, studying. The same went for her but admittedly there was something very peaceful about nearly having the place all to themselves. The warm light, the comfy furnishings, and the tranquil music that resounded throughout the cafe made for a very peaceful atmosphere.

Banjul was a place that was starting to feel like a second home. There was peace to be found in this cozy little haven on the second floor, like an alcove from the rest of the city. Looking around the furnishings hadn’t changed much other than being moved around, likely for some spring cleaning. The harp and piano stood magnificently as always and Eri wondered when they would get the chance to hear Orion play.

The first round of drinks had been bought merely so they could stay here while they studied. Lance was an incredibly strict teacher, but it was hard to deny that he was able to explain things in such a way that they were much easier to understand. He had become much better at holding back biting words and underhanded insults when Eri told him how those could discourage people but he still slipped up every so often.

Still, he was trying, and for all his dislike of teaching when he promised he would help, he didn’t do it halfheartedly.

It made her so happy to see how far he had come and how he was slowly coming to learn more and more what he liked to do, what he was good at, what he was not so good at and accepting all of that. It made her so happy to see him opening up to others and making new...well. Perhaps ‘friends’ was a stretch, but he was certainly communicating more with others. One step at a time.

One person she definitely thought was a friend of his now was Shinbi and in retrospect Eri should have realized that the two of them would have gotten along. Nothing would convince her that Shinbi wasn’t the most mature student in their school, and she had a calm personality that would not come in conflict with Lance’s.

Now they were finally taking a break and awaiting some cake and their next drinks.

“So do you know what it is that she has?” Eri asked, all too grateful to be able to stuff her books back into her bag. Good riddance. Lance gave her a disparaging look at the haphazard way in which she just shoved everything, but refrained from saying anything.

To that Shinbi shook her head, eyes cast towards the window. “We don’t know exactly. She’s got a fever and her appetite is a little low. She had a little trouble sleeping last night but hopefully the tea will help.”

Even Lance looked a little concerned at this. “Will she be alright?”

Shinbi nodded. “It’s not the first time she’s gotten sick. We’ve taken care of each other every time. If it becomes any more serious then I’ll take her to see a doctor. But…”

If Shinbi said it would be alright, then it would be alright. Still, she would have to be sure to take some time to visit her. Perhaps she would accompany Shinbi home after they finished here. Yet that she had tacked on that ‘but’ immediately raised a red flag in Eri’s mind.

“But?” She prompted her to continue.

“She was talking earlier about trying some scheme to get herself better, faster, instead of just resting up. It almost made me stay but she promised she wouldn’t while I was at school to get me to still go.” Shinbi didn’t need to elaborate further. A promise like that had been made solely to get Shinbi to attended classes, which she already had to miss often because of her work.

It by no means meant that Soi had any intention on giving up on whatever scheme she had altogether. If not for the fact that Soi was a woman of her word Eri would even be worried that she might already be going through with it.

“I don’t understand. Why is she in such a hurry to get better?” Lance inquired, and as if on cue Tei came to their table with their orders. “Two orders of lemon tea and carrot cake, and one black tea with strawberry shortcake.” He dutifully placed everyone’s orders in front of them and gave them a warm smile.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?”

They all gave a shake of their heads.

“No Tei, that’ll be all. Thank you.” Eri assured, returning the smile. She felt a hand gently take a hold of hers and she gave Lance a surprised look, then happily blushed.

With that dismissal Tei gave them a low bow and made his way out.

There was an odd and awkward lingering silence left in Tei’s wake, and Eri caught Shinbi’s gaze.

Ah.

“Because of Tei.”

“Because of Tei.” Shinbi echoed, confirming Eri’s suspicions. 

The silence continued while Lance looked between them, seemingly hoping for some elaboration. When none was given he at last prompted them. “Because of Tei…? Surely this isn’t the first time she has been smitten by someone. Does she do this all the time? I would have expected her to learn.”

Shinbi shook her head. 

“I’ve known Soi since we were both children. She does have a tendency to crush very easily. She loves to look at beautiful people and loves to have their attention but this time it’s definitely different. In the past she never had any trouble confronting those people and letting them know how she’s feel but she’s being awfully…”

“Strategic?” Eri offered.

“In a way. Or maybe not at all? She’s thinking more on what she wants to do and how she wants to approach Tei, but then she’s also being so. So shy which I have never seen her be before. She seems very confused and unsure but she seems to really hate not being able to see him. So. She’s been pretty much been going on Naver and searching every God from every religion and cursing each and every single one of them out.”

Eri nearly choked on her tea as a laugh threatened to burst out from her.

Yes. While none of the rest sounded like the Soi she knew, that was classic Soi. She really hoped that she didn’t curse out one that actually existed. After experiencing dolls coming to life Eri wasn’t about to push anything off the table.

“Tei has never mentioned her once. It’s rather clear he is not interested. You should just tell her.” Lance answered matter of fact.

Eri elbowed him and gave him a scowl. “You don’t know that. Even if he doesn’t what exactly do you expect him to do? He does not have the faintest idea how she feels and it would be awkward to reject someone before they’ve even confessed to you. How uncomfortable would that be?”

“Why would it be uncomfortable? Even if it were, wouldn’t it resolve everything? Soi would know that he is not interested. She can move on and hopefully grow up and learn there are healthier ways to try and get the attention of someone you like.”

“Because, as I said, we don’t know how Tei feels. Maybe he would like Soi so we don’t want to force him to commit to rejecting someone before he’s learned more about them. And. And that’s just mean. Do you know how much it would hurt to be rejected by someone you like? This is the first time Soi has been serious about someone. Maybe Tei could ground her. They could be good together, couldn’t they?”

“I don’t think that’s adequate enough grounds to form a relationship and besides. As I said Tei has no interest in her. I know you can be a bit of a dunce but you of all people should realize why that is. Besides, if you are so invested in your friends finding happiness with their crushes, then why are you so callously forgetting about how Shinbi must feel about all this?”

The two had been bickering in hushed tones, making Shinbi feel increasingly more awkward and ready to make an excuse of needing the bathroom to escape but when Lance says that her eyes flies towards him. Well. She should have expected him to be able to figure it out. As much as she respects Eri and finds her to be kind and rather mature, she could do with being a little more perceptive.

Well. Ok. A lot more perceptive.

The confusion on her face is almost comical and while she is the faintest bit embarrassed the sight actually makes her relax.

“Wait. What are you talking about?” She whirls on Shinbi who is now visibly smiling. “What is he talking about, Shinbi?!”

“Oh for the love of. You call yourself her best friend and you didn’t know? Please, please do correct me for it will be appalling if you haven’t realized it after all these years that you’ve been her friend.”

What had once been an awkward show now turned into a bemusing one as she witnessed the utter bafflement that fell upon Eri’s face. She looked between the two of them, clearly struggling to figure things out. The violet haired girl stared at Lance for a while before slowly, almost cinematically turning to face Shinbi.

“Shinbi…..you. You like Tei, too?”

At that Shinbi couldn’t help herself. She laughed. A laugh that intensified when Lance let out a loud groan and rubbed his temple.

Eri just stared at her, frowning, until at last she settled down.  
Shinbi wiped away the beginning of tears from her eyes and let out a loud, content sigh.

Well, she was glad that it hadn’t been immediately obvious to even a close friend. Then again, perhaps Eri wasn’t really the best way to gauge whether she was subtle or not.

“No. I don’t like Tei.” There were several things she could say about Tei but she worried that perhaps she wasn’t being fair to the man.

“I like Soi.”

She had never told Eri, not out of fear, but simply because it never felt particularly relevant. Shinbi couldn’t say when they had started. Perhaps they were recent, or perhaps they went back as far as when they had first met, when Soi had saved her from some bullies. Who could say, but she knew very well how difficult things would be for them even if Soi returned her feelings.

She also knew that Soi liked boys a lot.

A lot a lot and as far as she had seen, had never expressed interest in women at all. So she figured that was that. They would continue to live together, they would support each other, and Shinbi could be happy with that. She had seen Soi get crush after crush and it had been cute to see her get worked up and come up with all these fantastical thresholds that needed to be crossed to qualify as a good boyfriend. A part of Shinbi had even thought at one point that maybe Soi wasn’t actually interested in romance at all, with all the excuses she came up with and maybe just rather liked the idea of being in a relationship.

Then Tei appeared.

Even with all she fawning she did over the HOT5, Tei had settled as being different from all the others. As time went by and Soi got to learn more and more of him, he only became more ‘different.’ 

Shinbi wasn’t blind. While she had no interest in men herself, Tei was a handsome person, and came off as the sort that you could depend and build something sincere with. He didn’t strike her as the type to enter a relationship for the sole purpose of being in one, or solely because of some attraction. Yet...was it just jealously that made her think he came off as a little too perfect? She had no proof otherwise so she could only assume so, and realizing that made her a little upset with herself. 

Fortunately Eri broke her out of this train of thought.

“So. When you say like you mean…”

“The same way in which you and Lance like each other.” Shinbi clarified, grateful for the interruption. She raised her eyes towards Eri who simply appeared bewildered, but there was thankfully no sign of disdain or disgust on her face. Shinbi hadn’t expected any but...well, there was always that tiny, inkling of doubt.

“Oh.”

Eri’s wonderment and Lance’s incredulous expression made for quite the picture. Shinbi was almost tempted to take a picture but that’d be pretty rude to do without permission.

“So….have you told her?”

Shinbi expected that question as a follow up and she simply gave a shake of her head.

“I really don’t know if she’s attracted to women. Sometimes she gives mixed signals in that regard but the last time she was under the impression a girl was attracted to her she didn’t exactly give the best response. Granted I think a big part of that was because she was afraid of how it would effect your friendship with her, but then the same applies to me too.”

“Oh right, I had almost forgotten about that.” Eri responded with a sigh and flat expression. At Lance’s alarmed looked she waved a hand to pacify him and explained, “When I took Soi and Shinbi to Crobi Doll for some reason she got it into her head that I was going to confess to her.”

Lance relaxed and Shinbi couldn’t help but be oddly proud of him. Once he would have holed up any concern or insecurity he had, but now he was freely expressing it. It wasn’t good that he was so bothered by such a thing, but it was a step in the right direction.

An awkward silence followed until Eri broke it with another question “You said she gives mixed signals…?”

Shinbi nodded “Well. No, not mixed signals. She’s been been confessed to by girls before. She was shocked the first time but she was always kind when she let them down. A lot kinder than she is with boys who have confessed to her. She’s told me that there is nothing worse than a person who cruelly breaks someone’s heart...but well. She’s been rather flippant with some of the boys who have confessed to her. She’s also said that bullying a girl for her looks is unforgivable.” Which was all good in well and ensuring that Soi was not the type to judge, but Shinbi had never been worried about that.

Not judging didn’t necessarily mean that she herself was interested.

“Well. For what my opinion is worth, I still think that you should tell her. If Soi worries that much about losing a friendship, then she won’t stop being friends with you just because of how you feel. You won’t stop being friends with you if she rejects you, will you?” Lance insisted.

He brought up a point that she hadn’t considered. Soi words may have sounded harsh, but Shinbi knew her well enough that it came from a place of worry. The uncertainty with which Soi had acted around Eri when she jumped to the conclusion that she liked her was all the more evidence.

“...you have a point, but that doesn’t change how she feels about Tei.”

Eri pouted and leaned forward, accidentally shoved aside some of the tableware causing Lance to frantically grab at it before any fell off the table.

“But what about you, Shinbi? You’re not thinking about yourself at all. You’re the one who has been by Soi’s side all this time. It’s not fair.”

Shinbi gave a shake of her head. She was touched by how much Eri cared about her feelings and happiness but it was best to stamp out that sort of thought quickly. “That doesn’t mean I’m entitled to her in any capacity, Eri.”

Eri deflated and with a sigh sat back.

Shinbi could sees so many emotions playing on her face: worry, disappointment, confusion which finally gave way to hope and then determination. She sat right back up and once more leaned over to grab Shinbi’s hands, toppling over the tea cups that Lance had just set back up again.

“Well, Shinbi, whatever you decide to do, know that I’ll be here to support you. If there is anyway to help, let me know right away!”

Shinbi huffed out a fond sigh and squeezed Eri’s hand.  
“You also have my support.” Came Lance’s disgruntled voice as he worked to right all the silverware once more.

Now that one came as a surprise, and Shinbi appraised him “You too?”

“If you two get together, perhaps your calm demeanor will mellow Soi out so she isn’t such a headache to work with.”

Eri and Shinbi just shared a glance.

With one more squeeze, Shinbi let go of Eri’s hands. Now that all their food was polished off, she really should get going. She pulled her part of the bill out and handed it to Eri.

“I should get going so I can keep any eye on her but...thank you two for listening. And for your support.” Eri beamed at her, giving a small wave and Lance nodded in acknowledgment.

As Shinbi descended down the stares that led to Banjul she ran the conversation over her head.

Soi was had been afraid of Eri confessing to her, because she was afraid it would negatively effect their relationship.

If that really was what she feared the most...well, she certainly did not have to fear that from her.

So perhaps Lance was right.


End file.
